


Remembering Life and Love

by kanzaki19



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzaki19/pseuds/kanzaki19
Summary: Tears flow unstopped when you accomplish all of life’s goals but one.





	Remembering Life and Love

Happy moments.  
Night time festivals full of food and drinks, games, endless energy.

Hours of dancing.

Endless love.

Late night walks back.

Quiet moments holding each other close.  
Fleeting glances. Whispered endearments. Heated passions.  
Blush tipped ears. Kiss swollen lips. Lingering brushes against his thigh.  
Warm grip at his waist. The weight and warmth of his hand in yours.

Hand resting on his stomach.  
Ear to his chest.  
Heartbeat strong.  
Full of love. Living to the fullest.

Wandering the cities. Exploring new haunts.  
Making memories at all the tourist traps.  
Going back to all your favorite restaurants and museums again and again and again.

Long vacation tucked away from the world.  
The day spent alone; together afloat a chartered yacht.  
Mediterranean blue skies that remind him of your sea blue eyes.

Hand in hand. Stolen kisses.  
Whispered secrets in the dark.  
Love, passion.  
Heated glances. Soft touches.  
Kind words. Gentle reminders.

Love, laughter, everything to live for.

Skating,  
Oh, his skating.  
The way his body radiates music.

The sound of his laugh.

Small town beaches. Big city apartment.  
World travel. New cities. New Memories.  
Adventures and experiences.  
Trying new foods. Adorable reactions.

 

Amazing achievements.  
Practices.  
Competitions.  
The deafening roar of the crowd.  
Quiet approval from the judges.

 

Records broken,  
Then broken again.

 

Places secured. Medals won.  
Standing side by side.

Such a beautiful smile on his face;  
The top step suits him well.

 

Tears,  
Of joy. Of excitement.  
From family, friends, competitors.

Pure hope and love. Soft kisses.  
Hands clasped around each other's waists.  
Body heat warming the cold December night.

 

Celebrations,  
Night time festival full of food and drinks, games, endless energy.

Hours of dancing.

Late night walk back.

Endless love.

 

A flash.

A moment frozen in time.

 

Silence crashing through the laughter.

 

~~  
Dim shelf full of pictures,  
Center frame surrounded like an altar.

The two of them laughing for the camera, holding each other close.  
Cheeks red with blush, life bleeding from the image like an aura.  
Arms clutching tight. Hands gripped, never letting go.  
The festival lights a blurred glow behind them.

Such promise.  
The whole future ahead of them.

A hand reaches for the frame,  
long beautiful fingers trace the dark mahogany.  
The color of his eyes.  
Edges worn smooth.  
Adoration evident.

Slowly lowering the picture.

 

Face down.

 

Secured to the back,  
A pair of scratched and broken blue framed glasses.  
Mended with care.  
~~

 

The banquet host speaks of awards and achievements.  
Remembering life and love.  
He announces the silver medalist to a hushed crowd.  
Inviting him on stage to give a speech.

 

Silence follows his approach.

 

The sound of his steps a slow and measured gait echoing in the hall.

Long legs covered in sleek black, freshly pressed.  
Gorgeous midnight blue silk shirt shimmering.  
Incandescent with the movements of his counted breaths.

The room wavers,  
Progress pauses.

He stands alone in a room full of his peers.

A blue rose boutonniere adorns his lapel, held in place by a white lily pin.  
A tattered picture, well loved, held in his alabaster hands above his heart.

Deep breath.  
Then a second.

Shoulders squared, rigid, rise and fall.  
Once.  
Twice.

His hands shake, just a bit.

His face,  
Grief stricken and healing.  
Abrasions still vivid red against pale flesh.  
Bruising fresh. Only a hint of green at the very edges.

Silver hair newly trimmed.  
Fringe brushed behind his ear.

Eyes,  
Hollow.  
Tears welling.  
The sparkle from the chandeliers the only light, only proof of life.

A single tear slips free.  
He blinks.  
A cascade follows.

His demeanor crumples as he turns his face away.  
Shoulders slumping forward.  
He pulls in on himself.

Choked with emotion.  
He whispers one word.

 

"Yuuri”

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me as a vivid dream.  
> It woke me and demanded to be written into existence.  
> Who was I to deny it?
> 
> I want to extend a heartfelt thanks to everyone who read this when I posted it to discord.  
> I know for a fact this short work wouldn't be here if it weren't for you guys.
> 
> Thank you so much for your encouragement and support!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr  
> https://kanzaki19.tumblr.com/


End file.
